


Love Will Keep You Safe

by AriRomanoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad!Tony, Honestly the Stony is minor, M/M, Pops!Steve, Son!Peter, Tony is a good dad, at least in my eyes, first story ever posted on AO3!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRomanoff/pseuds/AriRomanoff
Summary: When Richard dropped off Peter in Tony's care while he and Mary went off on vaction, he didn't expect to not only lose two of his closest friends, but gain a son as well. Especially a son with spider powers. As Peter grows up and talks about how he wants to be a superhero too, a new super shows up one day out of the blue. But- hold up, where does Peter keep disappearing to? And why did he take to calling Steve Pops instead of Uncle?





	Love Will Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever posted on AO3 and first work I've finished in years! Hope you enjoy!

“You want me to do what with who?”

“Tony,” Richard laughs, “I’m just asking you to watch Peter while we’re away. And, to take care of him if anything were to happen. I know this is supposed to be a vacation, but with both of our lines of work…” Richard shrugs. “Yeah, anyway, will you?”

Tony just stared at Richard, then at baby Peter in his little baby carrier. “Uh, what about Ben and May?”

“I know they’re family, but I don’t want to burden them with watching our son while they’re unable to have one themselves… Besides, you’re his Godfather. It’s your duty to watch him.” Richard said, sticking his tongue out. Tony laughed, and then sighed.

“How long are you guys going away for?”

“Three months.” Richard smiled, knowing where Tony was going. Tony sighed again, pretending to be put upon.

“Fine, I’ll take care of the little rugrat. Just be grateful that I’m no longer CEO, and that I live in a house with superheroes. Speaking of, you guys can come out now.” He said, raising his voice at the end. The other Avengers came out sheepishly, except for Natasha who took one look at Peter and promptly squealed and rushed over to take Peter out of his carrier while cooing at him.

Richard looked shell-shocked, while the others looked nonplussed. “She likes kids. Especially babies.” Clint said, shrugging.

“Oooookay… Anyway, again thanks so much Tony.” Richard said again, smiling at Tony.

“No problem Dick.” He said, smirking when Richard rolled his eyes. “Now, take your gorgeous wife and have an awesome vacation. We’ll be here when you get back in three months.”

~*~

The Parkers never made it back.

~*~

Tony kept his promise and took care of Peter to the best of his ability. After a difficult legal battle (no one cared that Tony was the godfather, they didn’t think Tony was fit to be a guardian, let alone a parent). Thankfully, he had the others around for help. 

“Why is he crying now?!”

Well, some of the Avengers were helpful.

“Barton, I swear, do you think he’d be crying if I knew how to stop it?” Tony said, while heating up a bottle for Peter. The baby was sitting in a baby bouncer and just crying his little heart out, making his face turn red and his cries to go silent. Tony draped himself in a chair next to Peter’s bouncer and started using his foot to lightly bounce the boy.

“Maybe he’s crying because he knows his parents are gone…” Steve said quietly, ‘causing everyone to go quiet as well. Peter still kept crying. “I mean, didn’t they say that babies can sense when something’s wrong?”

“I think that was pets.” Clint said.

“Actually, I think it’s both.” Bruce said, pushing his glasses up his nose. Everyone tried everything to make the baby stop crying, but nothing seemed to work, which made them all sad for him. Natasha turned to Tony, about to ask what he was going to do next to get Peter to stop crying, when Tony suddenly stood up.

“Fuck it, I know what to do.” Tony said, picking Peter up, grabbing the bottle and leaving the common floor. He took the elevator up to Peter’s nursery on his personal floor, sat in the rocking chair and started singing:

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright

Peter, still crying, just not as hard, turned to face Tony as he sang.

Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Gradually, Peter’s tears and heartbreaking sobs died won until all that was left was Tony singing and Peter’s tiny hitches in his breathing. 

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always

Right before Peter fell asleep, Tony kissed his forehead and whispered, “Your parents may be gone, Peter, but I will love you forever. I promise, I will always keep you safe from harm.”

~*~

When Peter turned 1, everyone thought Tony would throw this huge party to celebrate it. SO they were just a little shocked when they walked into the common floor to see Tony baking a cake with Peter sitting in his high chair babbling and shoving handfuls of cheerios into his mouth. Most of it ended up on his bib which rolled the food back to his high chair tray.

“What’s this Tony?” Bruce asked, cautiously walking towards the genius. Everyone else was frozen by the elevators, having never seen the inventor bake, or cook, anything.

“It’s Peter’s first birthday, what did you think I was going to do? I’m making his smash cake. Wanna taste?”

“No!” Everyone shouted, except Steve. Tony looked hurt, which at that point Steve came forward.

“I-I’ll try it.”

“Steve, no…” Clint whispered. Steve squared his shoulders. 

“I’ll be fine. Let me taste it Tony.” Tony rolled his eyes, and handed the spoon to Steve, then poured the batter into a cake tin.

Steve hesitated, just looking at the brown batter on the spoon, before taking a small lick. The moan he let out scared everyone, including himself. Blushing, he shoved the spoon in his mouth. “It’s really good…” He mumbled around the spoon.

“Seriously?! Tony can bake?! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?! YOUR BEST BUDDY HAWKEYE?!” Everyone laughed at Clint’s pouting, and tried to stick their fingers in the batter before Tony smacked their hands away.

“I could kill you with that batter, you know.” Natasha threatened, with an eyebrow raised. Tony raised one himself.

“We both know you could, but you won’t. You love Peter too much to traumatize him.” Both smirked at each other.

Peter chose that moment to screech.

“I know baby, you want your cake. Daddy’s making it, if the nuisances would leave, it’ll be done quickly.”

“I am not a nuisance!” Peter giggled at Clint’s outraged face, as Natasha dragged him into the living room, having a still blushing Steve follow them.

“Come Clint; let’s wrap Petey’s gifts, so he can play with the box instead of the gift later.” Tony popped the cake into the oven and cleaned up the cheerios and drool on Peter’s face, and handed him to an unsuspecting Bruce. “Hold him?” Bruce nodded, and took a babbling Peter.

“Hey Pete. Happy birthday buddy.” Peter clapped and smiled, making Bruce smile too. “Can you say Uncle?” Everyone’s been trying to get Peter to talk, and they wanted him to say their name first. Peter just looked at Bruce, then turned towards Tony and screeched, “Dada!” Tony almost threw the frosting container he was grabbing, and then turned towards Peter. “Dada!” Peter said again, reaching towards Tony. 

“Oh my God…” Tony whispered, grabbing for Peter. “He called me dad.”

~*~

After the big moment of Peter saying his first words, Tony iced the cake one handed (it didn’t have to be perfect, it’s a smash cake), and put Peter back in his high chair.  
“It’s singing time!” Tony called out, hearing Clint’s excited whoop of glee. As they all filed in, Peter was just babbling “Dada” over and over again. 

“Did Peter say his first words?” Steve asked, placing the spoon he was sucking on in the sink. 

“That he did!” Bruce said, excited for Tony as well. He knew that his first words wouldn’t be “Uncle” or “Aunt”, but it was fun trying to get him to say it.

“Well, ain’t that a beautiful gift? Happy birthday baby Stark.” Clint said, gently ruffling Peter’s hair. Peter blew a raspberry at him, ‘causing everyone to laugh. “One day you’ll love me Peter.”

“Okay, birthday song!” Everyone started singing as Tony brought Peter his cake. At the end of the song, Peter just sat there, staring at everyone. 

“C’mon baby, smash the cake. I know you want to.” Tony chuckled. Peter still stared.

“Like this, Малыш.” Natasha took Peter’s hand and gently smashed in into the cake. Peter stared at his hand, covered with cake, before shoving his fist in his mouth. Tony smiled, and took a picture. 

“Alright guys, let’s eat ourselves.” The elevator opened at the same time Tony finished his sentence. Pizza, wings, all different types of food was placed on the table in the kitchen, as well as macaroni for Peter.

Everyone was having a good time, laughing at Peter not smashing the cake. All in all, it was a good birthday.

~*~

The same couldn’t be said for Peter’s third birthday though.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes sir?”

“Is that my son climbing up a vertical wall, without suction cups or outside help?”

“Yes sir.”

“Jarvis?”

“Yes sir?”

“Call Steve.”

When Steve went to Tony’s room he found an unconscious Tony and a crying Peter stuck to the ceiling.  
“What the hell Jarvis?!”

~*~

After finding out that Peter had powers like a spider on his third birthday, not much changed. Other than telling Clint to not teach Peter to climb in the vents and hide there when he doesn’t want to do something. At least, Tony thought so.

10 years had passed, and Peter was now 13 years old.

It was the summer before Peter was to start high school and it also just so happened to be Steve’s birthday.   
“Happy birthday old man.” Tony smirked, pushing Steve into the pool.

“Tony!” Steve shouted, before hitting the water. He came up, spiting water, and glared at the man. Tony looked around the pool, before catching Peter’s eye. With a slight nod, Tony looked back at Steve.

“What did I do? I didn’t do anything.” Steve gave him a deadpan look. But before he could say anything, Peter shot Steve in the face with a water gun him and Tony built together. Steve spluttered, just treading water, where Peter and Tony high fived, laughing.

Natasha smiled at the three, wondering when her boys would finally realize that the feelings they’re harboring for the other are mutual.

“It’s cake time!” Clint screeched, riding Thor’s shoulders. Saddened by missing Peter’s first birthday, Thor swore to show up for everybody’s birthday each year.  
“Help me up?” Steve asked, giving Tony puppy eyes. Tony rolled his eyes, and held out his hand. Right as their hands met, Steve smirked and pulled Tony in. Tony swears he didn’t shriek, but Peter falling in the pool from laughing says a different story. 

After they all got out the pool, and sang Steve the Birthday song, everyone dried off and went back inside to change and have a movie marathon. Tony, Steve, and Peter commandeered their usual spot, the love seat, where Peter snuggles in between Steve and Tony. He’s been claiming that spot since he was three and would try to push Steve away from his daddy. But now he’s older and loves Steve, as well as learning what happened to his actual parents. There were a lot of tears that day, and Peter didn’t want to leave Tony’s side, fearing that he would end up like his parents. He was only five, so everyone let it slide.

Right in the middle of watching Eagle Eye the Avengers alarm went off. Groaning, everyone got up to suit up except Peter. They knew the routine. Peter stays behind while the others go off fighting. At least with Peter being 13, he could stay by himself instead of having Pepper, Rhodey, or Happy watch him.

“Be safe Peter” Tony called, right before heading to the lab.

“I will!” He called back, before turning the tv to see what was happening.

The Avengers suited up and arrived on the scene where there was a mutant who just learned that his power is being a nuclear bomb when he’s feeling scared, and right now he was feeling plenty terrified. Professor X was inbound, but wouldn’t get there in enough time to help, so the Avengers were the next best thing.  
Right as they finally got him to calm down enough for Xavier to take him, Spider-Man swung onto the scene.

That was another thing that changed. There was a new hero in town. Peter looked up to this new hero since he basically has the same powers, except that he made his powers, instead of being born with them or freak accident.

For a while there, Tony had thought that the new hero was Peter, but every time he called home, Peter would always answer, and Spider-Man was always talking to someone else. So he forgot about his suspicions and moved on.

“Aww, man, I missed the fight?”

“There wasn’t a fight, Spider-Man, just containment today.” Steve called, jogging over. After debriefing, as much a containment job could be debriefed, everyone decided to go home, with Spider-Man long gone.

“Well Cap, it’s late. Still want to continue the movie?” Clint asked, stretching as he walked through the garage to the main elevator. Steve shook his head, and waited for everyone to get in the elevator before pressing the button for the common room.

“Nah, we can finish tomorrow. Containment jobs are always more stressful than just ‘point-n-shoot’ jobs. Let’s put up what was left out and head to bed, sound good?” With everyone nodding, they all spilled out of the elevator and found a sleeping Peter on the couch, with silenced cartoons in the background.

Smiling at each other, Steve went to pick up Peter to take him to bed, while Tony grabbed Peter’s blanket to put up. Everyone whispered good night to them, and the three went to Peter’s room.

After depositing Peter in bed, Tony kissed his forehead and started walking away when Peter called out, “Night Dad, night Pops.”

Glancing at each other, eyebrows raised, they both said good night to Peter.

~*~

Two days later, while Peter was helping him in the workshop (his little boy was a genius with tech too!), Tony brought up what Peter said.  
“Hey, Pete, do you remember calling Steve ‘Pops’ a couple of days ago?” Peter stopped, frowning.

“No, I don’t recall doing that. Was Steve weirded out? Did I ruin your plans? I’m sorry dad.” Peter said, looking like someone kicked his dog. Tony huffed out a laugh and pulled Peter close.

“No, he wasn’t weirded out. We were just confused. Do you see him as another father figure?” Peter blushed, before nodding slightly. “Aww, Petey, look at you. You know, when you were younger, the only person I could give you to for a while there was Steve. You trusted him from a very young age.”

“It’s probably because I could sense your crush on him from that age. Babies are very perceptive you know.” Tony scowled, playfully swatting at a laughing Peter.

“Hey, be nice you two.” Steve called, smiling at the pair. Tony blushed a little, not realizing Steve was there.

“Hey Steve.”

“Steve!” Peter ran up to him. “You promised me that I could take you shopping for your birthday, and I’m invoking that promise now. Let’s go!”

“Oh my God, Peter.” Tony laughed, shaking his head. Steve smiled.

“Yeah, we can go now. I just came down to tell Tony that Pepper was looking for him.”

“Plan Alpha!” Tony yelled, climbing into a vent. Right as he closed it, Pepper came into the workshop. 

“Hey Peter, have you seen your dad anywhere?”

“No ma’am. I was building a robot though. Wanna see it?” Peter asked, excitedly. Steve could barely hold back his laughter. Peter was such a good actor.

“Not right now Peter, Tony’s supposed to be going to this board meeting. He promised this time. Oh, wait, Goddammit you two! I forgot about Plan Alpha!” Pepper said, looking towards the vents. “TONY!” She marched out of the workshop, mumbling about billionaires and their sons being to smart for their own good.  
Peter and Steve looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

~*~

Peter had taken Steve to the mall, and immediately regretted it when people started to swarm them. Steve posed for pictures, while Peter answered questions about living with the Avengers and about having Tony Stark for a dad. 

After the mob died down, Peter dragged Steve from store to store, helping him choose different outfits.

“C’mon Steve, dad thinks you look hot in whatever you wear, but don’t you want to look hot yourself?” Steve blushed the same shade of red as Natasha’s hair and Peter quickly took a photo. 

“Your dad thinks I’m hot?” Peter rolled his eyes. “Anyway, is that why you called me Pops the other day? Trying to make me your new father?” Steve smirked as it was Peter’s turn to turn red.

“Dad asked me that too. I don’t know, I guess it was a subconscious thing. But,” Peter said, dragging out the word, “if I was to have a new father, I’d be glad if it was you. Besides, he likes you and I know you like him. How long are you two going to dance around each other?” 

Steve shrugged. “Hopefully it won’t be too long.”

~*~

It took two years for them to finally do something about it.

And it was all because of Peter.

~*~

Peter was 15 now, and was in his second year of school. Everything was going fine. He was getting good grades, he had awesome friends (he was actually going to build a Death Star with Ned and MJ tonight at his place) and no one tried to be his friend just to get to his family. Life was good.

It was Friday, of the last day of the fall semester. Winter time in New York was pretty but it was still cold. Peter quickly grabbed his backpack and headed for an empty alley. He changed his clothes (quickly, it’s still cold even with his body het being higher than normal) and webbed up his backpack to a dumpster and climbed up to the top of a roof of an apartment building.

Peter Parker had a secret that no one knew about: He was Spider-Man.

He wanted to be a hero since he was 7years old and was actually able to understand what his dad and aunts and uncles were actually doing besides “Leaving and coming home injured.” He always talked about it, but the main response he got was “It’s a lot of work; don’t push yourself to grow up.”

When he was 13, he decided to be a masked hero, so no one knew he was just a kid. It also made him look more intimidating. Well, at least he thinks it does. He also decided to build weapons that have spider-like abilities to throw everyone off too. He also built in a voice changer so no one could recognize his voice. And for two years no one had figured out his secret, not even Aunt Natasha.

He usually patrols for an hour (“band practice”) and then makes his way back to school where either Tony or Steve come to pick him up. Very rarely is it one of the others (Bruce came one time because the kids are either scared of him or try to bring the Hulk out to play; Clint was banned after doing arrow tricks on the lawn; Natasha comes only if both Steve and Tony promise her a home cooked meal for the rest of the week; Thor tries to come more but after using the Bifrost to transport himself to the front lawn of the school and almost started a fire, he’s not allowed to as often as he wants to), but Peter doesn’t complain. They like listening to him ramble about school and stuff, so it works.

Peter was on his way back to school at the end of his patrol when he saw a man snatch a lady’s purse. It took him a few minutes to get the purse, web up the thief for the police to find, and give the purse back to the woman who it was stolen from.

It was an easy thing to do, but unfortunately it made him late to be picked up. Usually he could just pass it off as band practice running late, but he just used that excuse two days in a row, and he knows that sooner or later Cap or his dad are going to get suspicious.

Right as he was about to change, he got a text from his dad saying that there was an Avengers mission they were being called out on and they’d meet him at home. Peter fist pumped and used his GPS to hone in on Iron Man’s location. They were still at the tower.

Leaving his backpack webbed up by the dumpster, he took off to help his family. As he arrived at the Tower, he could see they were about to take off. Quickly climbing the building, he webbed himself to Iron Man’s suit.

“What the- what the hell Spidey?” Peter smiled behind the mask. He always loved catching a ride this way.

“Just thought I’d help out.” Though he couldn’t see it, he could tell that Tony was rolling his eyes.

It took them roughly 23 minutes to get there. The others on the QuinJet would be there in another 54 minutes (repulsor tech is the best), but it would give them enough time to talk to the police and make sure everyone was away from the threat.

This time, it seemed that someone had watch a little too much Star Wars because there was a giant At-At looking thing destroying property at the Leipzig airport. While Tony was talking to the officials about what happened and what they’ve already done to combat it, Spider-Man was making sure that everyone was a safe distance away just in case debris starts flying. 

After that, both Iron Man and Spider-Man took to seeing how they could bring down the machine without causing any more damage. There wasn’t much they could do without the QuinJet as back up, so they just kept it contained until backup arrived.

Peter was internally screaming, wanting to geek out at how cool this was, fighting an actual At-At, but he didn’t want to go too hard and have his dad realize it was his son, and not a stranger that’s been on dangerous missions without telling him at least.

Peter’s spider sense allowed him to duck out of the way of a one of the legs.

“Spider-Man, are you okay? You’re spacing out and we can’t have that.”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine! Just been a long day.” Peter said back. He just remembered that he never told Ned or MJ that he had to cancel tonight. Not to mention he doesn’t know how long his stuff will stay in that alley. It was New York, just ‘cause it’s webbed up doesn’t mean it would still be there. Also-

“Spider-Man, watch out!”

Peter jumped out of the way of another leg coming down, before huffing out an irritated breath.

“Remember Empire Strikes Back?”

“What?”

“That scene with the walking things and they’re on that snow planet?”

“Ahhhh, I think I gotcha Spidey.” Both Tony and Peter took off for the machine, trying to tie up its legs.

Which worked. Mostly.

“Spider-Man, look out!” Peter wasn’t able to move quickly enough as the machine started to fall. He barely cleared it before the resulting crash practically blew him across the tarmac.

“Spider-Man, are you okay? Can you read me?” Silence. “Spider-Man, do you copy?” Tony quickly started looking for the man, hoping he wasn’t dead, or seriously injured. Finally, he found a red and blue heap about 30 yards away from the crash, and quickly flew over to help.

“Spidey, are you-,” Tony started, retracting his helmet before he stopped himself with a sharp inhale.

There lying on the ground, unconscious, was his son.

~*~

Tony was feeling a lot of things, but anger was the most prominent one. Right after finding out that Peter was Spider-Man, the rest of the Avengers touched down to help with clean up, and Peter came to. Steve came over to help Tony, and froze when he saw Tony helping Peter up. Tony looked pissed, while Peter looked ashamed and sad.

“Peter?” Steve cautiously called out to. Both Stark men looked at him. 

“Oh good, you’re here. Take him, I can’t deal with this right now.” After making sure that Peter wasn’t seriously injured, Tony handed him off to Steve and took off. Peter looked heartbroken and teary eyed.

“Dad…” Steve sighed, and helped Peter walk over to the other Avengers. As soon as they saw Peter, they’re expressions ranged from shock to anger.  
“Please tell me Tony didn’t find out about you being Spider-Man the same way we just did.” It wasn’t even a question, Bruce was so angry. Peter just hung his head and tried not to cry.

Steve sighed. “C’mon guys, we’ve cleaned up, talking about this now won’t help anything.” He said this next part directed at Peter, “But we are going to talk about this.” Peter just shrunk in on himself some more.

~*~

After a quiet trip back home (it was so much faster and cooler riding with Iron Man), the team minus Iron Man all piled out the QuinJet and all went their separate ways. With Peter’s quick healing, he was already able to walk without assistance. Bruce checked him over on the ride back home (and wasn’t that the most awkward checkup of his life), and declared he had a mild concussion and bruised ribs, but he’d be able to love another day.

Slowly, because of his ribs, he made his way to his room to clean up and change before stopping at the doorway. Tony was sitting on his bed, holding one of the photos that Peter keeps on his night stand. This one was the picture of his actual parents, Richard and Mary, when they were younger. A younger Tony and Rhodey were in the shot too.

“Do you know that the last thing I said to your parents was that I’d always keep you safe?” Peter didn’t know what to say, so he stayed silent. Tony continued though, so he guessed that was the right thing to do. “I promised them that no matter what, their little boy, and now my little boy would stay safe at all costs.”

“Dad-“

“No, the adult is talking.” Peter flinched back at the anger in Tony’s voice, which in turn made Tony sigh deeply. He put the picture back and stood up, walking over to Peter. Both men had tears in their eyes, before they both grabbed each other in a hug.

“I made a promise to you when you were just a baby that I’d always protect you from harm; that I’d always keep you safe. How am I supposed to do that when you don’t even tell me what you’re doing?”

“I’m sorry dad.”

They both stayed like that until Steve knocked on the door. “Am I interrupting?”

Peter stepped back, wiped his eyes, and straightened up. “So, I’m going to start making this up to you. First, by doing this.” Peter took a deep breath before yelling, “STEVE, MY DAD LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HIM BACK SO HURRY UP AND KISS ALREADY.” Then he took off screaming when he saw his dad and Steve both freeze before turning red. “I’M SORRY, I LOVE YOU BOTH!” 

“Peter!” Tony shouted back, about to go after him, but Steve stopped him. “uh, Steve.”

Steve had this serious look on his face before opening his mouth. “We’ve been dancing around each other for so long now, and Peter’s even started calling me Pop. Let’s just make this official, okay?”

Tony just stared at him for the longest time, before hearing a whispered “Say yes” from the vents. 

“Peter Benjamin-Parker Stark.”

“Uh oh, full name.” 

“Clinton Francis Barton.”

“Busted.” Both Peter and Clint jumped down from the vent right above them, both with faces of pride and shame. Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at both of them.  
“Peter, you know you’re still in trouble, right? And Clint, do you want me to postpone those arrows?”

“I told you shouldn’t have said anything.” Clint grumbled. Tony was about to say something else when Steve hauled him in and quickly kissed him silent.   
“Oh God, this is so gross. Like, I’m super scarred guys. And you’re in my room! This is the worst thing I’ve ever seen! And-,” Peter was shushed by a hand over his mouth. He looked at Clint, said owner of the hand, and signed at him ‘What the fuck?’. Clint nodded over to Steve and Tony, who were both red but looked so in love. Peter smiled, and licked Clint’s hand. “I have another dad!”

~*~

Three days after finding out Peter was Spider-Man, and having a serious conversation about that (Tony yelled. So much.), the Avengers got called out again. Peter sighed, knowing he’ll have to stay home this time.

Tony and Steve both quickly ran to suit up, but not before ruffling Peter’s hair (Steve) or kissing his head (Tony).

“If I see Spider-Man on the scene, I will ground you for a year.” Peter laughed, knowing that was his dad’s way of making sure he was safe.

“Don’t worry dad, I won’t be there. I promise, I learned my lesson. But, can Ned and Michelle come over? We didn’t get to build that Death Star.”  
Both Tony and Steve nodded, and with a quick “Be safe”, they both were gone. 

“Bye dad, bye pops!” Peter called out to them, while sending a message through the group chat that they could come over. He knows that they’ll have another talk about him being Spider-Man again and then they’ll decide if Peter could go back to being Spider-Man, but for right now, he was just glad to be Peter Benjamin-Parker Stark.

Soon to be Stark-Rogers if he has any say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about making this a series, of little excerpts of Peter growing up. Would y'all want that? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
